The present technology relates to an electric-power supplying apparatus, method, and program and, in particular, relates to an electric-power supplying apparatus that supplies electric-power to an electric device having a communication function via an electric-power supply line and supplies setting information to the electric device for establishing communication with the electric-power supplying apparatus via the electric-power supply line while supplying electric power to the electric device, if the electric device does not have the setting information for establishing the communication with the electric-power supplying apparatus. The present technology also relates to the electric-power supplying method and program.
In recent years, restaurants and many other locations serve as wireless local-area-network (LAN) spots where free wireless LAN service for portable terminals and portable personal computers are available.
Such a free wireless LAN service is usually provided to customers of, for example, a restaurant. A customer at the restaurant receives setting information for using the wireless LAN service at the restaurant and inputs the setting information to a portable terminal or personal computer so as to use the wireless LAN. To simplify the operation of input of such setting information, a technology conforming to the guideline of Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) is proposed for searching for and registering devices connected to a network (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-72815).